Betrayal
by Yangchen
Summary: Traición... una palabra que lamentablemente, esta en mi vocabulario... Ya no puedo continuar así. Por eso es que hago esto... para tal vez, conseguir el perdón de los que he traicionado...
1. Betrayal

.::Betrayal::.

A lo largo de mi vida he traicionado a muchas personas, no lo niego. Y ahora, la culpa no me deja vivir. Si... he traicionado a las personas que me quieren, o bien que sienten un aprecio por mi... pero tambien me han traicionado. Mi propia familia me ha dado la espalda... excepto mi tío y mi madre, a ella no puedo culparla por huir.. por dejarme... por sus errores, después de todo, ella es mi madre, y de cualquier modo, voy a amarla toda la vida... Pero ahora, prisionero en esta jaula de oro en la que se ha convertido el palacio, no puedo evitar pensar... que hubiera pasado si ella me hubiera llevado con ella, si se hubiera quedado... pero ya no tiene caso pensar en eso.

Me avergüenzo de mi mismo al pensar en el tío Iroh. Lo traicioné, y nunca voy a poder olvidar la mirada de decepción que tenía la última vez que lo ví... en aquella oscura celda en la que Azula lo puso. No borro de mi mente que no fui capaz de sostener su mirada por más de un segundo, y con ese segundo, ví la decepción en sus ojos serenos...

Ojos... ojos serenos... voy a volverme loco si no saco esos ojos azules de mis pensamientos... de mi corazón... esos ojos azules que me miraron... primero con odio, después, con desconfianza, luego, con duda... para convertirse más tarde en lo que me parecía comprensión... y luego llamé afecto. Pero tenía que traicionar de nuevo, y todas aquellas miradas, de redujeron, de nuevo, solo a decepción.

Es por eso que estando aqui, en medio de la oscuridad que reina en la sala del trono, del gran palacio de Ba-Sing-Se, capital del reino Tierra, no me siento culpable por lo que acabo de hacer, porque de todas maneras, soy un traidor, a mi sangre, a mi nación, a mis sentimientos...

No me siento culpable, por que ahora está asegurada mi sucesión al trono, y aunque la sangre de mi sangre corra por mis manos y empape mis ropas negras y salpique la máscara azul que visto, nadie sabra lo que he hecho... no use fuego control...

No me siento culpable, porque después de todo, Azula no era mi hermana, dejo de serlo cuando me traicionó.

Y ahora solo me queda buscar el fin de la guerra, y el perdón de aquellos a quienes he traicionado.

* * *

Hei!!!

Gracias por leer.

Ya estoy aqui, publicando mi segunda historia corta. He estado pensando en iniciar mi propia serie de viñetas, drabbles, pensamientos inconexos y demás y tenía planeado que este fuera el primer drabble, pero me gustó tanto como quedó, que mejor lo hago un one-shot independiente. Les ha gustado la narración en primera persona?

Y para los que no hayan captado, Zuko mató a Azula digamos que fue un suicidio asistido, porque 'mató' se escucha muy mal...P lo que asegura su lugar como el próximo Fire Lord.

Disclaimer: Mmmm... realmente tengo que escribirlo?

Dejen reviews!!!

Bye, bye.


	2. Night After Night

**Night After Night**

Extasis. No había otra palabra ara describir lo que sentían. Sus cuerpos, cubiertos de un rubor imperceptible, alcanzaban el umbral de la gloria, que casi rayaba en la locura.

No existía ni tiempo, ni espacio, ni barrera alguna que los separara, solo ellos dos. Entregándose en un gesto de amor infinito.

¿Palabras¿Para qué? Las manos ansiosas recorriendo sus cuerpos y el sabor a sal en sus besos eran capaces de decir todo. Los labios unidos borraban todo rastro de inocencia y de sonido.

Podrían ser dos cuerpos o dos mentes; pero eran una sola esencia, un solo corazón, un alma partida en dos mitades, que juntas formaban la imagen de la perfección.

Luz y oscuridad, agua y fuego, ying y yang, bien y mal, unidos en un acto de completa veneración al ser querido...

Y tan pronto como había empezado, todo termino. Ella se desvaneció, como una sirena que se convierte en espuma cuando su príncipe la traiciona **(1)**.

La desesperación se apodero del ahora amante solitario, la oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor. Y cuando ya nada podría ser peor, se sintió caer a un abismo.

Faltaba algo, algo que iluminara su camino y detuviera su caída, pero ella ya no estaba, se había ido. Ahora estaba completamente solo.

* * *

(1) Clara alusión al cuento de Hans Cristian Andersen (no se si este bien escrito), 'La Sirenita' versión original, no ese cuento rosita que Disney nos ha vendido.

¿Porqué hacer un segundo capitulo de 'Betrayal'? Muy simple, para de alguna manera descargar mi odio, frustración y demás. Also, dos o tres personas me lo pidieron así que aquí esta.

Los títulos de cada chap son canciones de The Rasmus, y me pareció que quedaban perfecto pon los chaps so... 'Betrayal' se ha transformado hasta quedar como mi primera historia como tal. No se hasta donde de mi ingenio para unir todas las ideas que estoy teniendo desde que vi el preview del book 3, pero intentaré hacerlo. Oh! y habrá un capitulo 3, eso se los aseguro.

See you in the next one!!


	3. The One I Love

**The One I Love**

Despertó, sobresaltado, con el recuerdo del sueño todavía presente. Ese sueño... era el mismo cada noche desde que... Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de hacer menos vívida aquella visión onírica, que de un momento a otro se convertía en pesadilla.

Se incorporó en el lecho, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, éstas, vagaron por sus pómulos y párpados. No había rastro alguno de la cicatriz de antaño, todo gracias a _ella_...

Se levantó de la cama y con eso, despertó a la mujer que dormía a su lado.

- _¿Mi Lord¿Se encuentra bien?_- preguntó esta, somnolienta y preocupada.

- _Si... solo necesito agua..._ - maldijo por lo bajo. Su intención era salir a hurtadillas de esa habitación.

- _Por supuesto, ordenaré que algún sirviente que la traiga, espere un momento._ - Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, las manos pálidas se deslizaron hasta una pequeña campana que descansaba la mesa de noche. Apenas tomaba entre sus manos el instrumento, las palabras del Señor del Fuego la detuvieron.

-_ No._ - casi gritó - _Yo iré por ella. Ya la he despertado a usted, y no quiero que nadie más lo haga. Vuelva a dormir._ - No era una petición, era una orden. Pero suavizó el tono de su voz y fingió una sonrisa, una sonrisa que era tan artificial que más bien parecía una mueca. Una sonrisa ensayada miles de veces, una sonrisa que era como todo en esa habitación.

-_ Como ordene, Mi Señor. Buenas noches._- La mujer se acomodo de nuevo entre las sábanas, sin esperar una palabra más. Y muy dolida, le dio la espalda al Señor del Fuego. A pesar de los años nada entre ellos había cambiado.

-_ Buenas noches, Mai._- finalizó y salió del aposento principal de el gran palacio.

Deambuló por los oscuros pasillos, y al llegar al rellano de las magnificas escaleras, se detuvo a contemplar la luz de luna que se colaba por las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Miró con desprecio a las estrellas, esas malditas, con su brillo, solo le recordaban lo que había perdido.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la barandilla. Se sentía hastiado. Ya eran cuatro años desde la muerte de Azula, tres años de infeliz matrimonio, tres años y algunos meses desde que _ella_ se había marchado y dos años desde que asumió el título de Señor del Fuego.

En su mente aún estaban las imágenes del sueño, ese sueño que lo atormentaba cada noche, que solo abría una herida. Una herida profunda y dolorosa que nunca sanaría, por que _ella_ nunca volvería.

Maldijo de nuevo. Ya que, de una forma o de otra, siempre terminaba pensando en _ella_. Y no importaba cuan doloroso fuera, _ella_ siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos, _ella_ y el recuerdo de sus ojos añil, _ella y _el olor de su piel canela, _ella_ y el sabor dulce de sus besos, _ella _y el suave tacto de su cabello castaño... y de nuevo, la imagen de la única mujer que amaría llegó a su mente... y la recordó, en todo su esplendor aquel día de invierno, cuando bajo la luz de luna, se demostraron su amor...

Se obligó a pensar en el presente, pero al hacerlo, se sintió aún más miserable ante la perspectiva del futuro que le esperaba en un matrimonio sin amor, en el que ni siquiera hubo una noche de bodas, en el que la simple presencia de su esposa lo hacía querer tirarse por la ventana. ¿Cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar la presión del Consejo de Ancianos acerca de la falta de un heredero?

Ahora si, el suspiro se escapo de entre sus labios. Observó las puertas al final de la escalera, y se encamino hasta una habitación de invitados, no deseaba pasar junto a esa mujer ni un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Bostezó perezosamente y abrió la puerta del cuarto, caminó hasta la cama y se recostó, todavía el dolor llenaba cada célula de su ser, pero mañana sería otro día, mañana pensaría en sus problemas... mañana... tal vez, el dolor amainaría un poco.

* * *

3rd Chap!!! 

Como de costumbre, el título es una canción de 'The Rasmus' del disco 'Dead Letters'

No saben el trabajo que me costó unir todas mis ideas... ni siquiera estoy segura de haberlo manejado bien¿creen que debí manejar los recuerdos como _flash backs_? Ah!! cierto, la venganza apenas comienza... muajajajamuajaja (risa maléfica XP o intento de risa maléfica XD).


End file.
